Pulp Addiction/Script
English Dub *'Panty & Stocking': Pulp Addiction! *'Portschach': Portschach's Journal. July 2nd. Early morning, 0600 hours. Fierce storm, freezing temperatures. These are the animals of war. I'm desperate for this bitter engagement to be over so I can head home when I've got wood. Hot and burning on the fire ready to heat me up. My girl waiting for me with pleasure spread across her face. *'Sperm General': Heads up! The time's come to pound this out! Some of you guys couldn't hold on. Pathetic! Those squirts have been discharged prematurely! But you came through. You came quick, hard, in and out, over and over, strong! But we're not finished yet! Now, we must thrust forward! Stay on top of each other! Give a hand when needed and let's bring this thing to a climax! *'Sperm Soldier #1': Hey. How's your journal entry diddling going? *'Portschach': It's wet. *'Sperm Soldier #2': I get it. Rub out a few thoughts before walking hard and fast into death. *'Sperm Soldier #3': This is stimulating, you know. Going so deep into an operation like this. *'Sperm Soldier #4': You know what I heard? No one's ever pulled out successfully before. *'Sperm Soldier #1': It's true. Ask that old bastard. He's been around the block before. *'Sperm Soldier #4': Apparently, he fought the 4th Bartholin campaign and hasn't been the same since. Well, Gramps, you think we'll be able to squeeze one off? *'Gramps': Need lube. *'Sperm Soldier #1': Come again? *'Gramps': Vas deferens. That's how you know. *'Sperm Soldier #1': What? Your oral skills blow, old man. *'Sperm Soldier #4': Give him a minute. He starts off slow, that's all. *'Gramps': Beware the name General Scotty! We can't let him win! He must go down! *'Sperm General': It's time, seamen! Get off! Sperm Soldiers leave the boat and get killed Stay strong! Incoming! Get on top of that mound! Fire your lode at will! Let's cream 'em, boys! soldiers run. Go, go, go! gets killed. The Sperm Soldiers see tissue paper come towards them. *'Sperm Soldier #5': That's huge! This will never work! Pull out! Withdraw, now! *'Sperm Soldier #6': Almost out! *'Sperm Soldier #7': Fuck this. FUCK THIS! Oh, my God! gets caught in tissue paper *'Portschach': Damn those things. They wiped us out! We were so close. We could have gone all the way. Daten City, Chuck was run over by the milkman. *'Milkman': Ah! Oh, shit! runs over Chuck and all of his milk bottles crashed. Chuck is seen licking the milk before getting run over by a sweeper. The bloodied milkman watches in horror. *'Garterbelt': an enlarged head WHY? *'Panty': What part of I have a hangover every fucking morning don't you get? *'Garterbelt': Gone. GONE! *'Panty': What's gone? Your period? Because that's weird. *'Garterbelt':Just leave me alone I'm in physical pain here, where are the TISSUES!? *'Panty':Dude did you stand out in the fucking cold stop your freaking me out *'Garterbelt': Now you just torturing me! *'Panty': Look, if you can't find a tissue, just use your tongue that's what I always do. *'Garterbelt': I hate you! don't pretend you know what I'm going through right now I'm not that great with aim okay and even if I was I couldn't shot myself in the mouth my alter needs softness and sensitvity a tissue is the answer! It's the only way! *'Panty': Only way for what? *'Garterbelt': You know. *'Panty': I am so over this condo come on stock'n let's go let's get off to school or something like that. *'Stocking':Right get off *'Garterbelt': No one's getting anywhere! We've got a problem angels this phenomanon is no longer limited to daten city it's already grown into a nationwide social delima children are bursting into tears because they can't masturbate to techinices in art class police are beating on protesters with their bare hands and politicains not coming on time well that goes with out say'n. In short, to be without a tissue is to be without God! I am a man of (...) just look at me I'm practally dying over here the men of the world can not take this (...) oh no worries man no shame if you cry hell I'm gonna cry you gonna cry? yeah man we all gonna cry. I'ma blow MAXIMUM CLIMAX! afro part of his head explodes into white goo, with lightning hitting Chuck That was fucking amazing! *'Panty': No, that was fucking awkward as hell. *'Stocking': Awkward as fuck. *'Garterbelt': You girls should be a little more understanding! reads the paper. A clue someone must have insetred it while I was busy you know doing that you hear that ladies Panty and Stocking are needed. *'Panty': Holy fuck, has his head gone limp. *'Stocking': Yes! Cream pie flavor! *'Panty': Bingo. I would definitely call that the Nether-regions of the city. *'Stocking': And what a spunky little hole it is. *'Panty': A stink ass hole. *'Stocking': Smells fishy fuck you sure that's not you *'Panty':It must be that clam chowder I had earlier *'Garterbelt':Let your cocks(...)Girls Leave no hole un-(...) give them a whole lethal(..) injection- the world is counting on you. *'Panty': We can't understand what you're fucking saying! Damn it! A cunning linguist he is not thanks for nothing (...) Fuck me! well hello Lo-va *'Stocking':Only you would fall for a literal stiff *'Panty': What's that smell? oh I'm getting the look of cointage Jesus. Talk about some fucking tight-ass quarters. *'Stocking': I don't know if it's big enough to get the job done it's big enough for me. *'Cowper #1': Wad alert! *'Cowper #2': No blockers allowed. Go away! *'Stocking': Oooh! They're so cute, I want to just swallow them up! *'Panty': So you're the tools behind this mess! You guys squirted junk all over this place! *'Stocking': I wanna touch one so bad! *'Cowper': This factory shouldn't have been erected! *'Cowper': Screwed up everything! That murderous General Scotty can go to Hell! *'Cowpers': To Hell! *'Cowper': The tissues they make have spilled blood time and again! *'Cowpers': The tissues they make are the reason we turned into Ghosts! *'Cowper': So we're going to destroy it! *'Cowpers':Destroy it! *'Panty': So what? Are you going to gang up on my mouth next? *'Cowper': That depends are you an ally of General Scotty. *'Panty':News flash tiny dancer I don't know who the fuck your talking about but here I'll tell you what I don't care about Scotty but I do care about making you guys suffer. *'Cowper': You stupid jerk off prick! Blow her! *'Panty': Go back to your damn balls, you fucking low counts. *'Stocking': Panty!!! come on I just want one their so freaking adoreable *'Panty': Fuck that! Their cute enough when your just looking at them I'll give it to you but when you get some in your eye, it's gonna burn. They're bitter motherfuckers. *'Panty and Stocking':Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness o' evil sprit drifting between heaven and earth. *'Panty': Guess what's next. *'Cowper': Everyone prepare to searchfoot in the seeds of anger *'Cowpers:' Yeah! searchfoot! searchfoot! searchfoot! *'Panty': Yada yada with great vengeance and furious anger! *'Cowper': Now, brothers! Let the final ejaculation blow! *'Panty': Time to repent, motherfuckers! *'Portschach': Portschach's Journal. August 16th. Early morning, 0600 hours. Fair weather,open higer than average waves sprit count is high. These are the animals of war. I'm desperate for this bitter engagement to be over so I can head home where I've got wood. Hot and burning on the fire ready to heat me up. And my girl waiting for me with pleasure spread across her face. Squrits the time has come to pound this operatian out after a rough battel Genral Scotty finally sucumbed as he felt the setreght of our brothers legthy and gut wrenching invasion. We riding on new ground we have offically prentrated enemy territory yes men you have proven yourselves of courage strength and great stamina this is my final order thrust ahead with no fear give her everything you've got this is the climax saturate the area. *'Sperm Soldier': We're almost there! *'Portschach': These are my men. Without them, we wouldn't have made it this far. Finally this bush is ours .We've won! We're cuming in! Japanese Transliteration * Coming Soon